Clone Troopers
"We fight for the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order, we fight for it's ideals and freedoms, we fight to the death to protect its citizens from harm, we attack our peoples enemies to bring peace to the galaxy, we are the Clone Troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic!"- Creed of the clone troopers of the Filo Universe as of 1414 N.E Clone troopers were an army of identical, genetically-modified clones, created to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic during the full-scale intergalactic conflict that came to be known as the Clone Wars. Grown at an accelerated rate and raised in the laboratories and facilities of Kamino, the clone troopers were trained throughout the first ten years of their lives to become one of the most efficient military forces in galactic history. Bred for the sole purpose of combat, the clones were indoctrinated with unwavering obedience to the Galactic Republic and—more specifically—their Commander-in-Chief, the Supreme Chancellor. The male clone troopers takes the body of Jango Fett, while the female clone troopers takes the body of Ashley Williams History Formation Headquaters Weapons Leaders Noteable members The Filo Universe Kiber Lett - the clone who became the first clone Supreme Chancellor of the Old Galactic Republic Jalek Lett - the Second Clone who became the Supreme Chancellor of the Old Galactic Republic and was the last Elix Lett - the Supreme Commander of the Clone Senate Guards Darek Madine - the Commander of Task Force 729, he's also the Husband of Jedi Master Liza Madine Tepon Cors- the Engineer of Task Force 729 Jak Dontin - the Sniper of Task Forces 729 Ozi Vale - the Explosives Expert of Task Forces 729, he's also the Husband of Jedi Knight Pranda Vale The Viau Universe Much about the Clones from this Universe is largely unknown, but it is possible that many of them servied the Galactic Empire in which they in turn fought against the New Galactic Republic in the Galactic Civil War , they're quite a few Clones however that didn't fought for the Galactic Empire, but, once again, their lives both pre, during and after the war is largely unknown. The only group of clones that didn't join the Galactic Empire was (the now well known) the Alpha Grand Army which was under the leadership of Jedi Master Vict Cate 1. Janev Donos - Clone Supreme Commander, leader of the First System Army of the Alpha Grand Army 2. Cero Creel - Clone Supreme Commander, leader of the Second System Army of the Alpha Grand Army 3. Vilne Long - Clone Supreme Commander, leader of the Third System Army of the Alpha Grand Army 4. Xanatos Roscoe - Clone Supreme Commander, leader of the Fourth System Army of the Alpha Grand Army 5. Tripp Nercos - one of two Clone Commandors ordered to protect Jedi Master Cate 6. Jatt Numm - one of two Clone Commadors ordered to protect Jedi Master Cate 7. Kral Atam - Clone Grand Admiral, third in command of the Alpha Grand Army 8. Mal VanMeer - Clone Grand General, second in command of the Alpha Grand Army 9. Cero Starfallen - Clone Commader, second in coommand of the F.S.A of the Alpha Grand Army 10. Norwan Xen - Clone Commader, second in command of the S.S.A of the Alpha Grand Army 11. Darwin Cah - Clone Commader, second in command of the T.S.A of the Alpha Grand Army 12. Del Celtru - Clone Commader, second in command oof the F.S.A of the Alpha Grand Army 13. Alen Bolban - Clone Soldier of the F.S.A of the Alpha Grand Army 14. Korlen Krandor - Clone Solider of the S.S.A of the Alpha Grand Army 15. Zholl Krandor - Clone Officer of the S.S.A of the Alpha Grand Army Category:Axis Category:Military units Category:Allies Category:Federalist